Triple X Throwdown
by Ryssasaurus Rex
Summary: "Fai knew a gift when she saw one and this before her was nothing if not a gift." [KuroFai, Rule 63, D/s and bondage]


**A/N:** One day I will write r!63 not-porn. One day. Not today though.

I've actually had this sitting, mostly finished, in my drafts for probably a few months now. For reasons I've been a bit ehhhhh on posting it but after some looking over I figured why not? You kids like porn, who am I to deny you? So here you go, be gentle but please review?

* * *

><p>Fai knew a gift when she saw one and this before her was nothing if not a gift.<p>

Kurogane was trussed up, hands behind her back, collar around her neck with a leash attached leading to Fai's hand, on her knees. Her breaths were coming as pants and her face and chest were flushed a beautiful, dusky color. Red eyes peered up at her, clouded and darkened with lust but no less sharp for it. They'd been at this for the better part of an hour and for all that time not a word had fallen out of those kiss bruised lips.

For Kurogane to let her do this, to give herself and her control over to Fai, was a gift of immeasurable worth. And there was no doubt in Fai's mind that Kurogane was letting this all happen. She knew very well that in a second Kurogane could snap through the leather and rope and be out of the room or have Fai pinned on the floor under a blade if she wanted. That just served to make the easy way Kurogane's head titled with a press of Fai's fingers all the more meaningful. All of Kurogane was pliable and yielding to her touch and beyond the arousal and want in those eyes was a deep trust that would never fail to knock the air from Fai's chest whenever she saw it.

"How is it," Fai asked as she combed fingers through sweat damp hair, "I have you at my mercy and yet it still feels like you're in charge?"

Kurogane didn't answer, just like Fai knew she wouldn't, not until Fai told her to. Fai knew the answer to her question anyway. Kurogane made all the important rules here. Yes, she did as Fai told her, bent to her will and was a quiet, obedient pet in their darkened room, but Fai's rules didn't count for anything if they didn't follow Kurogane's. The boundaries in their bedroom were Kurogane's boundaries, the rules that absolutely had to be obeyed were Kurogane's rules - no magic binding, no sharp objects, no breaking the skin, no striking. Kurogane's rules were few and simple and above everything else.

They followed Kurogane's rules because it was Kurogane giving herself away and it was up to Fai to keep her safe and happy.

Fai kissed a line up Kurogane's neck and cheek, finally stopping to press her lips firmly to her temple. "You're so beautiful, especially like this. Ahh, don't look away from me," Fai said as her compliment made Kurogane jerk her head to the side in embarrassment. And to think she had the gall to tell Fai they needed to work on her self worth. "You keep looking right at me with those pretty eyes."

Satisfaction warmed her chest as Kurogane complied even as her cheeks deepened drastically in color. "There's a good girl."

They'd had talks about this, of course. How much Kurogane enjoyed being seemingly tamed by Fai, submitting to her. How Fai's displays of power, even outside of their bedroom, sent heat rushing through Kurogane. The confessions themselves had come in pieces, over many nights and small steps towards where they were now.

It was no small wonder that, though the idea appealed to her on some level, Kurogane had been reluctant to give up control of herself to Fai, however fleetingly. It also spoke of how precious that fact that she had done so was. No one else, absolutely no one else, would ever know such a thing. Not even Tomoyo would ever really know what it was like to have Kurogane so completely. It was a feeling that could easily go to one's head.

Fai was always careful to not squander Kurogane's gift. She was intimately familiar with Kurogane's likes and dislikes, which things she preferred and which she allowed for Fai's benefit and which were tolerated at best. When they were like this, when Fai was leading and Kurogane followed her, Fai made sure to meet every one of Kurogane's needs. She did to Kurogane what she knew the other woman would like.

She ran the pad of her thumb along Kurogane's lower lip, watched as Kurogane shivered in anticipation, familiar with Fai's cues and patterns. Fai stepped up close, leaned on the bed with one knee, and kissed Kurogane until she felt the need for air burn in her lungs. With one hand on Kurogane's hip and drifting slowly downwards, she nipped gently at her swollen, lower lip.

"Open your mouth," Fai said. Kurogane quickly complied, almost eagerly, and when two of Fai's fingers came to rest just inside her mouth she almost didn't wait for Fai's permission. Almost. "Good girl, Kuro-wan. Now you can."

Quick as could be Kurogane's lips closed around Fai's fingers, her tongue pulling them further into her mouth as she licked and sucked at them greedily. Before Fai would have never thought to get pleasure from something so seemingly strange, but the way Kurogane's mouth worked steadily at her digits sent tiny sparks down her spine.

Not to mention being able to watch the way Kurogane's eyes drooped, half-lidded in both concentration and pleasure. Fai had noticed, and later had gotten Kurogane to admit, that having things in her mouth was pleasing to her. It was also pleasantly arousing in the bedroom and Fai was more than willing to keep Kurogane's mouth occupied. In fact, she had plans to keep it quite occupied tonight.

But first.

Fai slid her hand between Kurogane's legs, pressing easily against the wet heat and feeling her whole body jerk as Fai began working Kurogane rapidly towards climax. When Kurogane's hips were twitching against Fai's hand and she was panting around Fai's fingers she pulled away both hands and smiled at a rather disgruntled Kurogane.

This wasn't the first time Fai had denied Kurogane in the last hour. She'd built up and refused to deliver several times now and each time she'd gotten the same silent glare that she was staring down right now. "Don't be grumpy, Kuro-pup. Kitty has a surprise for you." She watched in amusement as Kurogane's lip curled up in a silent snarl, her expression one of frustrated disbelief. "If you don't wanna be teased you shouldn't make it so much fun."

Honestly, Fai was impressed with how Kurogane held her tongue, normally they'd be well into a familiar - and loud - back and forth at such a comment. She was sure she'd be hearing about it once they were done here, but until then...

The country they were in was a technological one, all sort of gadgets and gizmos for all sorts of things. Out of curiosity Fai and slunk away one afternoon and poked around the shops in the city they were staying in. She'd managed to find exactly what she was looking for tucked away in an alley, neon lights beckoning her from the shadows for all that Fai couldn't read the words. Three big, red crosses seemed to be a fairly universal sign for all things lewd. The young man running the counter had been a big help in showing Fai exactly what she needed.

"This," Fai said as she pulled out the toy she'd purchased and had been waiting to try out, "is called a strap-on and I am going to use it to have sex with you."

She paused then, to give Kurogane a chance to eye the thing up and decide if she continued. If Kurogane looked hesitant or told her no she'd put it away and they'd finish their night some other way. The most important thing was to respect and care for the gift Kurogane was giving her.

Kurogane looked curiously at the strap-on in Fai's hands and the witch could see her trying to puzzle the thing out. With a smirk Fai pressed a switch and the strap-on began to buzz with vibration where it would be pressed between Fai's legs. "With this we'll both get what we want," Fai smiled.

Excitement twisted low in her belly as Kurogane nodded and waited for Fai to begin. Calming herself down, Fai switched the strap-on off and focused on remembering the directions the man at the store had given her on putting it on. Kurogane watched her work from her place on the bed, silently if not with a light air of amusement. Fai didn't bother shooting her a look, before long she'd have the other woman breathless and mindless with pleasure and there'd be no room for smug thoughts in that pretty head of hers.

Once she was sure she'd secured the strap-on properly she fixed Kurogane with a look that said quite clearly that her bound up lover was in for a hell of a time. The message seemed to get across just fine as she watched Kurogane swallow thickly and looked Fai up and down. She kept still for a few beats, letting Kurogane really get a good look, before walking over and grabbing hold of the leash. She tugged and Kurogane followed without complaint, unfolding herself and stepping off the bed smoothly, even with her hands still tied behind her back.

It was quite the sight and feeling, the rush of seeing Kurogane - all broad shoulders and muscle and tall build - nearly tower over her, lead by a simple line of material that could be snapped with so little trouble. The subtle, quiet obedience Kurogane gave Fai in the face of her own power and strength. Fai was very aware of how easy it would be for Kurogane to pull away, break free of the bonds willingly placed on her. The dark leather around Kurogane's neck and the silence of the usually boisterous ninja were heavy reminders of the trust Fai was being shown and the possible consequences should she break that trust. Not that she ever intended to. Not ever again.

The carpet of the room they were in was soft but Fai still stopped to consider tossing down a pillow anyway. She didn't, though, and tugged none-too-gently on the lead connected to Kurogane's collar. "Kneel here."

There was a moment of pause in Kurogane, her eyes widening slightly as what was about to happen clicked in her head. It was only a moment, though, and between one heartbeat and the next Kurogane was on her knees and gazing up at Fai through flyaway bangs and dark lashes. The sight was positively sinful and it was enough to have jolts dancing over her skin where Kurogane's eyes trailed. This next part that Fai had planned was little more than a teaser, something enjoyable to lead into the main event. One hand grabbed onto the fake phallus and the other slid its way sweetly into sweat damp hair, fingers tangling tightly around the shaggy strands. "Open," Fai commanded and the flash of hunger in Kurogane's eye had her weak at the knees.

Pink mouth fell open while red eyes stayed put on Fai's face, waiting. There was almost a dare in those fiery depths, she could almost hear that self assured voice Do your worst. Dark cheeks darkened further as Fai looked down at her, taking her time to enjoy each and every detail.

Fai slid the first inch in slowly, made sure to give Kurogane time to adjust to the feel of it in her mouth. She could see how still Kurogane kept, only moving the slightest bit to accommodate the silicon's girth, as she pressed more in. Fai didn't try to get the whole thing in Kurogane's mouth, the few inches already past her stretched lips was enough. She let it rest there, let Kurogane feel the still weight of it on her tongue. Her hand left the dildo and ran gentle fingers down the side of Kurogane's face.

"So pretty, even with your mouth full of fake dick." Eyes narrowed at the compliment and rather than making Fai hush it spurred her on. "It's not a bad look for you, but I always have loved the way you look between my legs, looking up at me with those lovely eyes of yours."

The vivid blush that burned across Kurogane's face was an impressive sight, but she'd kept her eyes up and on Fai's face the whole time, just like Fai liked, so she decided it was time to reward her. "Go on now, suck."

Kurogane had never been in contact with an actual dick in her life to Fai's (very extensive) knowledge, but she'd have never guessed it with the way Kurogane's head bobbed back and forth and her cheek hollowed. The hunger and challenge hadn't left her eyes as she watched Fai's face. It was clear that Fai was being given a show the longer she watched. Kurogane's mouth swallowed more than Fai would have thought she could, spit shined lips wrapped around the tip of the dildo as the tip of a pink tongue darted out and around wetting silicon and flesh alike.

With her fingers still tangled in Kurogane's hair Fai held tight, pulling in the way that had Kurogane hissing and arching if she were allowed. After a few more bobs of her head Fai held her still, a brief pause for Kurogane to adjust to being held still, and then Fai was thrusting shallowly into her still ready mouth. One day they'd be more used to this, Fai would know what Kurogane's limits for this sort of thing was and she'd be able to move faster and harder, for now though she thrusts were slow, shallow, and carefully measured as Kurogane hollowed her cheeks and her eyes fluttered closed while Fai fucked into her mouth. She would never get tired of seeing this.

Unfortunately, Fai's blood was burning in her veins and she hadn't come since near the beginning of their night. She needed completion, the itch if it was insistent beneath her skin. She pulled out of Kurogane's mouth and tugged her up by the leash. "Back to the bed and lay down," Fai said.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Fai had planned next and she felt the predator in herself rumble in anticipation as Kurogane swallowed and licked her lips as Fai advanced on her. Neither of them were going to last very long once Fai got started, she knew that much, and she wanted to hear Kurogane's voice - raspy and rough and utterly fucked - before they finished. But not quite yet. "Remember, Kuro-wan," Fai purred, moving languidly over Kurogane's body, mouthing gently at tightly trembling muscle, "not until I tell you to."

She kissed Kurogane deeply while she positioned the top of the strap-on, waited for the tiny nod of permission, and pressed slowly in only to pull out a little. Carefully, Fai eased her way inside of Kurogane, keeping a close watch on her lover's face in case she went too fast or caused any pain. she could feel the practiced control in Kurogane's body keeping her from pulling at Fai. She could practically hear Kurogane stopping herself from snapping the ropes binding her in order to grab Fai, to make her move and push, to take take take all that she wanted when she wanted it. Her influence over Kurogane's control was intoxicating and by the time that Fai was comfortably pressing in and out with slow, sure strokes they were both out of breath and peering over the edge.

Fai pressed in firmly, a swift rut of her hips and watched Kurogane's teeth capture her bottom lip as she stifled a cry and that was enough for her. She switched on the vibrations and let a moan rip out of her chest. "Okay, Kuro-min," she panted, pulling almost completely out. "Now, I want to hear you."

Her thrust in was quick and hard and it tore the most beautiful sound form Kurogane, reddened mouth opening wide around a harsh profanity. "Fuck! Fai!" She didn't stop after that. Fai had hardly started and already the vibrations and Kurogane's voice had her fighting not to come right there.

If Fai liked riling Kurogane up in their every day life she absolutely loved doing it in bed. Kurogane's harsh pants and raspy, used voice were potent aphrodisiacs, the sound of her voice resonating an indescribably pleasure right through her body, seeping into her bones and burning her from the inside. Even at Fai's mercy and near mindless with arousal Kurogane's gasped out words were powerful and challenging, as if she were daring Fai to deny her at that point. And oh, Fai knew she couldn't, even if she'd wanted to. Not now.

With surprisingly firm hands Fai lifted Kurogane's legs over her shoulders, angling her thrusts down and pulling a wordless scream from Kurogane as she came, thigh muscles clenching and back arching, her head thrown back as Fai kept moving until she too tipped over the edge with a harsh gasp.

Spent, Fai pulled out of Kurogane and fell bonelessly beside her panting. With weak hands Fai undid Kurogane's collar and helped her worm her way out of the ropes before halfheartedly trying to free herself of the strap-on. She was eternally grateful when Kurogane's warm fingers easily did away with the straps and tossed the thing to the floor. They lay there for a while, pulled each other close and breathed.

Kurogane's head rested on Fai's chest as Fai's fingers ran through her hair and traced nonsense shapes on sweat slick shoulder blades.

"Where the hell did you find that thing?" Kurogane finally asked, her voice still enticingly rough.

"An interesting little store I stopped by while I was walking through town," she answered. "I thought you might enjoy it."

Kurogane hummed, nuzzling into Fai's chest drowsily. "Good call."

Pleased that Kurogane had also enjoyed their new toy Fai called up their blanket with a lazy flicker of magic and, warm and sated, settled down for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fun fact: This totally started out as spite porn. You don't like the thing I'm doing? _I will increase the fucking thing._


End file.
